The life of twins
by WaterPhoenixRules
Summary: Follow Percy Jackson and his friends as they attend Hogwarts to help in there war. From evil pink toads to relationship wreckers this is gonna be a heck of a year! First story be kind! I only own the idea for fiction and the OC's!
1. We take a quest to the the worts of hog

Hi, my name Alexandria (Alex)Jackson twin sister of Perseus(Percy) Jackson. The difference between me and my brother is that I'm less thick headed and my aim is somewhat ok compared to Percy, also my weapon are hunting knives because swords are uncomfortable for me. I have wavy black hair that reaches to my shoulder blades, a tan complexion, lean body thanks to training and eyes the colour of the Caribbean sea on a good day. I am 5"9 while Percy is closer to 6"2.

* * *

One day I hear the conch horn ringing which is weird because it's not lunch yet but I take my hunting knives called φαράγγι ( ravine). I notice a crowd of people standing around Chiron. _This reminds me of the time the Stolls and I painted Chiron to look like Rainbow dash and put a sign that says that he's giving out free rides_ I snigger at the back of my mind.

" Hero's, you are probably wandering why I have gathered you here, I gathered you to announce a quest of sorts. my dear friend that lives in England has asked me to help them with there on war. The people that say yes will spend a year at the school. The kids there are like children of Hectae. Know that this will not be easy and will require you to be always ready to fight. Now that you know what's waiting for you those who don't already have there on quest or doesn't want to go may go back t activities, those who want to stay, stay here."

Only Percy, Annabeth, Thalia ( Artemis let her), Nico, the Stolls , Leo(my boyfriend) and I stood there. Overall 8 people.

"Hello kids, so you want to go on a quest like this one" asked Chiron

"No really Chiron, why would we be standing here if not for the quest" I asked sarcastically, personally sarcasm is my favourite way to speak.

"Well if you all for sure want to go you have one day to pack your clothes into these suitcases ."

My breath was caught in my throat, the suitcases were awesome and you can easily tell who's whose. One was brown with a fire design, Leo's. Another silver and with a lightning bolt, Thalia's. Next gray with a snowy owl, Annabeth's. The one next to it was black with a green helm of darkness, Nico's for sure. The Stoll's were light blue one with a caduceus. Percy's was the colour of his eyes and a trident. Finally mine was turquoise with a horse.

"These suitcases have a charm that lets them have unlimited clothes and objects and won't weigh more then a small suitcase."

* * *

Chapter 1 dudes.!


	2. We get permission to take flight

While packing my suitcase I thought of how are we getting to the school.

"Chiron how are we getting to warthog? I think that was the name of the school, either way how?"

"The name of the school is **Hogwarts **dear and four going by plane and don't worry Zeus let you fly."

"Thanks!"

When I got back to my cabin I noticed Percy was already done packing his stuff so I got to work.

* * *

"It's way to early to be up." yawned Nico.

"Children here you go these are igod's Lord Hephaestus made them"

"Go dad!"

" Yes, and these are like Iphone's but no monster will be able to track it well and my I suggest calling your parents and me when you get there."

_Well 8 hours of torture to go! Could be worse, I mean Zeus could have forbidden us from flying._

* * *

And chapter 2 Mates!


	3. The flight and a pale snake

At around 9 am we had to be standing outside ready to go on a plane. I wore since it was hot jean shorts that come half down my thigh (with a lot of arguing with Percy )and a top that has a adorable hedgehog that's saying 'hugz?' also I'm wearing fingerless gloves(I wear them because of a fight with monsters it is easier to hold my knives), Percy is wearing blue shorts and a white polo shirt, Annabeth is wearing the same type of shorts and a gray shirt with an owl, Leo is wearing black shorts and a red very neck not the ones with a ugly low cut, Thaila is wearing black shorts with a metal chain on the side and a green day band shirt( she was lazy and she's on a plain so punk style died a little for now), Nico is wearing black shorts and a black shirt and other upper left corner there is a green skull that looks like it's in fire finally the Stolls bother wore white shorts and 'thing 1' and 'thing2' t-shirts.

Argus our security cameras guy (my nickname) decided to help us get on for it... First class flight to England!

* * *

We got on our plane and I sat with Leo, Percy and Annabeth, Nico and Thaila, and finally Travis and Conner sat together.

Leo and I played some games on our igods then we ate and after that we both fell asleep me leaning against Leo's chest.

* * *

In my dream I saw an extremely ugly guy with pasty white skin, red eyes and he looked like a snake. He was sitting in a chair and he told a man that reminds me of a rat,

"Wormtail bring me the half breed gods and you shall get a award" Hissed the man

"Yes master groveled the other and turned into a rat and scrambled away.

* * *

"Alexandria Jackson if you do not wake up now I tell Leo everything you have told me." Annabeth whispered into my ear.

"I'm up!"I exlaim.

I look around and see people getting there stuff so we must be in England I survived the flight.

* * *

And we survived chapter 3 tune in next time to see how the 2 groups meet.


	4. We meet a clan of Weasels ohh the fun!

When we exited the plane and got our suitcases I checked my Igod for 2 things the time(4:00) and a text message from Chiron saying that we will be staying with a family and there last name is Weasel, wait no Weasleys and they also will be having guests over. The Weasleys apparently have bright orange hair, so basically very easy to spot in a that Percy saw a sign.

"Guys look there's a sign and some red heads!" he exlaimed.

And true to that there it was, a sign that said eclWmo mAicrasn but I know that was just Dyslexia and it probably said Welcome Americans or something like that. We all walked over to a group of 3 ginger haired boys, a black haired boy, a ginger haired girl, a ginger haired woman and a brunette with very curly hair.

"Hello dears, my name is Molly Weasley and you'll be staying with us. My husband is getting a 'taxi' ready for us."

"Hello my name is Thaila and this and here are my cousins, Alex, Percy and Nico, that's Leo Alex's boyfriend, that's Annabeth my best friend and Percy's girlfriend, these 2 tricksters are Travis and Conner and I suggest checking you pockets."

"Wait why should we?"asked the brunette.

"I speak from personal experience these 2 are the best thives."replied Nico.

After we threatened the Stolls to give back the stuff they finally decided to tell us the names of the other people.

"You don't know our names. My name is Fred I'm the handsome twin and this is George." Said one of the clones.

"My name is Ronald but please call me Ron." said carrot head.

"My name Ginevra, Ginny Weasley."

" My name is Hermionie Granger."said the brunette.

"And I'm Harry Potter."said the black haired boy.

" Oh look Arthur came!"

"By the way Mrs and Mr Weasley thank for the hospitality." said Leo

"No no call me Arthur!"

"And me Molly!You are probably tierd so let's go home!"

I may have slept interest plane but I'm pooped.

* * *

Chapter 4 guys and please leave comments or questions! :D


	5. The Burrow & The , Snoop

We all walked to a backroom and I was confused, how are we getting to the Weasleys? Suddenly Mrs, sorry Molly says,

"We are appearing home so Alex, Leo, Thaila, Percy, Annabeth and Nico go with Arthur I'll take the rest." said Molly.

"Excuse me but what is appearing? I thought we're taking a taxi?" asked my thick headed twin.

"Appearing is when we flash from place to place. Don't worry about it we have years of experience." Arthur said.

"Why would we need years of experience?"Annabeth asked

"Because people leave some body parts sometimes." explained Hermionie.

Well that sounds lovely. Wonder if they ever left a body part behind. That sounds very gruesome. Ugh!

"Well let's go guys!" said Nico and we grabbed Arthurs hand. Suddenly I felt a tug at my navel and felt as though I was ducked through a tube.

* * *

"We're here Alex, come on!" Leo said.

I opened my eyes and looked around, we are standing in a dusty road and there stands a house that looks like it will fall over at any minute. Over on the side there are animals so I have to check that out and next to the house stood a second smaller house.

"You dears shall sleep in the emergency house. You will have to sleep 2 per a room. You are probably hungry so let's go inside for dinner."Molly said

If I said the outside was weird it was nothing compared to what was waiting inside. Knitting needles were knitting by themselves and the dishes were getting scrubed by themselves! There was clock and instead of numbers and instead of the usual 3 hands there were 7 hands with the names of the Weasleys and someone else named Percy. The hands pointed to home but there was also traveling, working, at school, and my least favourite was mortal peirel.

"Come sit dinner is onion soup and fish and chips."

Percy and I paled considerably and we looked green. Fish were part of my dad's kingdom for us it was like kings eating there subjects, cannibalism. We are not only that can't eat some stuff, Thaila can't eat wild bird and Hunters of Artemis can't eat deer. And Leo and his siblings can't eat quail and theoretically kids of Herald can't eat beef not that Ares cares.

"Uhm Molly Percy can't eat fish, it makes us sick." was my quick thought excuse because the kids didn't know.

"Oh so sorry dears I forgot. I also have some chicken but it is a day old, is that ok?"

"It is fine Molly."Percy said.

* * *

After the whole fish thing we ate dinner and Molly is an amazing cook, it's not that the nymps don't cook well but still next came apple cobbler and that was lip smacking good!

When dinner ended we decided to go to bed because we were very sleepy. What I didn't expect of the emergency house was the size it looked like a toy house from outside but inside it was a full blown flat, bigger then the house we shared with smelly Gabe! I shared with Percy ,Annabeth with Thalia, Nico and Leo and of course the Stolls.

Every room had a bunk bed and 2 cupboards. Our room was painted turquoise, Thalia and Annabeth silver, Nico and Leo dark red and the Stolls light blue.

* * *

The next morning we woke up at 6 to get some training before the others woke up, we cannot afford to get out of shape! I started Leo, Percy Annabeth ,Nico Travis, and Conner Thalia. We separated the Stolls because they can read each others next move perfectly so not much of a fight.

I got my knives ready while Leo chose a battle ax, the favourite weapon of the Hephestus kids. (a.n I can't describe battles well so bare with me.) After a 15 minute battle I came victorious because Leo lunged I ducked and he flipped over me. I took that split second to my power and pointed my daggers one to the front of his neck and one to the back. What I did expect was getting interrupted by Harry. Now that I look at him for a little longer he looks like my twin. Sorry ADHD back to the main idea

"What's going on! Why are you pointing weapons at each other! I thought you were friends! Are you deatheaters?!"Harry panicked.

"Nicky aren't you insulted by the death eaters?" Travis jocked.

"NOT the time for jokes!" snarled Annabeth and Thalia.

"How 'bout you forget that." Nico said trying to control the mist.

* * *

Cliffs! I'm going to camp but only one week so stay tuned.


	6. The explanation

Sorry about the break but I was at camp then our Internet kind of eied on me!

* * *

(LAST TIME)

"Why are pointing daggers at each other!I thought you were friends?!" Freaked out Harry

"You never saw that" said Nico.

(BACK TO PRESENT)

_Great this is just beautiful! We have a snoop on our hands! What happened to staying undercover!_

_"_Nico face we probably can't use mist against them, I mean how did he see that then." Leo said

"Now you've done it Al!"Thalia said.

"I/SHE DIDN'T DO IT!" Leo and I yelled at the same time.

"Uhm,… hello? Still here and even more confused?" Harry said.

"Can-

You-

Keep-

A-

Secret?" The Stolls said, and how they speak is torture to my brain! ;p

"Yes!"Harry replied.

"Well then sit tight and don't think we're crazy," Annabeth said," Do you now of the Greek and Roman Gods?… Yes good, They are real and the myths are real. Those same Gods go down from Olympus once in a while, meet mortals/Muggles and get kids that occurred after this meeting are called Half-Bloods but the proffered term is Demigod. We, Thalia, Percy, Nico, Alex, the Stolls and I are those Demigod. We go to a special camp to train to survive and we finished with our war we've come to help with yours. We will be teaching a self defense class at your school since we can't preform magic. The rest will be explained at school."

"This is so much to take in!"

"Don't worry I was worse, I kept saying there lying!" Percy laughed

" Come on breakfast!" I laughed, leave it to Nico and the Stolls to remember breakfast at a time like this!

* * *

So do you like it? Next time leave the pitch forks and rotten tomatoes at home!


	7. We try to go to Diagon Alley

On August 28 we went Diagon alley for supplies. We can't preform magic but we need to get pets and textbooks for teaching. I woke up last after Thalia zapped me. Hpmmph! I put on a pair of skinny jeans a long sleeved shirt a sea-green and silver stripe, I put on my denim looking converes and a jean coat, of coarse I had my signature fingerless gloves.

" Hey Leo!" I greeted him with a peck on the lips.

" Morning' your brother is still asleep , how do you wake him?" Leo said sleepily

"Observe young cricket." I said with a giggle. I came up to a pile of blankets that is my brother, bent really close up to his ear and yelled, " PERCY, WE HAVE BLUE WAFFLES!" Percy shot up out of bed "Where!"

" Come on we can't be late!"

After everybody was down and we ate . I noticed that Harry 'kept looking at us like expecting us to do a backflip over the kitchen table, not that I can't it's just making me uncomfortable so I leaned against Leo. After a generous portion of eggs and bacon we where ready to go.

* * *

"Ok so today we will floo powder to Diagon alley. What you do is that you take a hand full of the powder and throw and very clearly say Diagon alley. Who wants to go first. Nico apparently didn't care so he lazily took a hand full and said

"Dia-yawn-gon alley" and sooped away. We panicked and started asking Mr&Mrs Weasley where he went, they apparently didn't know and told us to calm down that they will find him. When they said that we moved close and Thalia mumbled in ancient greek sarcastically

_It's not that he never shadow traveled to the wrong spot before._

_Yeah _Agreed the Stolls_ one time he tried to shadow traveled on us when trying to aim for the dineing hall and we where a the other side of camp._

"What language is that?" asked Hermione.

"In our camp they have an acient Greek class and we all took the class." I lied cooly, hanging around the Stolls trying to make up pranks all the time does that to you.

"Ok Fred you next." said Mr Weasley

After Fred went Ron, Hermionie, Harry, then came my turn.

"Diagon Alley? I think that was the name" I say and suddenly I was whisked away and saw a bunch of colours, after a few moments I was thrown out into a dingey pub and quickly looked around. On impule my hand went up to my camp necklace and almost touched the beads but then I saw a irregular collection of shadows in a corner, Nico bingo!

_Hey idiot it's me I got here to, mind sharing the shadow for a while or else_ I hise at him

_ok ok jeez people these days_

When he wrapped the shadow around me we where fully hidden from site. Hey never thought a shadow was so dark and airy , bad ADHD!

" Ok any plans Al?" Nico asked me.

" One half formed one, I can try to snoop some floo powder from the fat guys pouch" I said the next part with an evil smile"Or I can take the pouch, what is your choosing?"

With the same evil smirk he said yes.

I slowly walked over to the guy a little way in front of us. I carefully took out one dagger and slowly cut the pouch of and instead hung a bag of soot in the same place. I slowly joined the shadow again.

"So how did I do zombie?"

'Well come on we have to get away quickly because we will stick out like a sore thumb in our clothes."

We went to the fire place and said Diagon Alley. Went I exited I was suddenly grabed and twirled around by Leo and got a kiss.

"I thought you were Australia or even worse." Leo exclaimed!

"Come we already wasted a lot of time!" Annabeth said.

* * *

Sorry took so long but school started and then I started extra curriculum classes so couldn't update!


	8. We get a Hades Introduction

I'm Baack! Who missed me/ No no one fine be that way!

* * *

On September 1 we all woke up early to get ready for the train. Since we were going to be in mortal or should I say muggle London we put on civilian clothes. I put on red skinny jeans with black veins running through a red long sleeved shirt with black vest and black combat boots and camp necklace(I don't exactly take it off). Annabeth had silvery skinny jeans a forest green shirt that says' Geeks are in Fashion' she also had green Toms. Thalia had a shirt that says 'If you can read this shirt you are in punching proximity!' ripped black skinny jeans and black High-tops. Nico wore a shirt that says 'If Zombies are attacking ,I'm tripping you!' and black pants and black converses. Percy in a shirt that says' I am disopointment in you're grammar!' and blue jeans and sneakers. Leo in a shirt with a cupcake with candels on it's head and says ' has no idea head is on fire' and maroon pants. Travis had a shirt that's says' check your belongings...' and jeans with high-tops and Conner a shirt that says' ...If you have any!' and the same bottom half as his brother.

as the got into the train the group went around looking for a place to sit. They entered 1 compartment with the golden trio and found Neville ,Luna and... Draco Malfoy!

" Draco my brother!" exlaimed the Stolls

"Hey haven't seen you guys since camp!"

"Luna! Hows Xeno?" Annabeth said while hugging Luna

"Hey Nev so how are the plants going?" I ask.

"Uhmm guys what's going on, how do you guys know Nev, Luna and the ferret?" Ron asks.

"They go to our Summer camp and Luna and and Annabeth are half-sibling, same with Draco and the Stolls." Thalia explained.

We all sat down and at some point in the ride I couldn't take it so I lept onto my feet and started pacing followed by Leo so we went to take a walk. we walked for a bit down the length of the train and met a few unwanted things, monsters and not just any but empoussai and hellhounds. We got out our weapons and got ready to attack when our group plus the golden trio and Nev, Luna and Draco got out of the compartments. We took out our weapons(Neville has a bow and arrows, Luna celestial bronze chain whip and Draco an imperial gold 4 foot sword) and got into fightinig positions and attacked. After the monsters were cleared out we noticed that other people got out of there compartments and were looking at us wide eyed and jaws on the floor. I looked at them and yelled

"Nothing to see here, you will know everything by the sorting feast !" I holorerd.

* * *

After having to find new compartments we finally go to the school. We split from the others and the 8 of us went to the castle a little difrently. We waited for every one to get sorted and then we heard this,

" This year we shall be sharing our school again, no, no more createrus or other schools we will be hosting our school to some very special guests, the children of the gods, the greek this may sound bizzare but they are alive and they have kids. Know join me in welcoming our guests."

At that moment we knew our have a Hades of an entrance planned. We all changed into amour. First Thalia came in and said "My name is Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus liutenet of Artemis!" and shot down lightning and shot arrows at rapid speed in perfect Percy came in and said"My name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon slayer of the titan Kronos!" then I said"My name is Alex Jackson only earth shaker!" and at that moment both Percy and I took all the water from the goblets and did cool water things while I made a miniature earthquake and we lined up next to came in Nico while pulling the shadows toward him he said"My name is Nico Di' Angelo son of Hades King of ghosts!" at that moment he summoned some un-dead soldiers and walked to the came Annabeth she came in and said"My name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and official architect of Olympus!" while calling all the owls to her and she went and lined up next to us. Next came Leo and he said"My name is Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and only fire user!" and a that he lit both hands on fire and shot fire balls at mine and Percy prepared water target and he walked to the the Stolls turn and they said"We are Travis and Conner Stoll sons of Hermes and leading pickpockets and prankster!" While on winged shoes and they held up some random peoples stuff. We all strike a bad-ass pose and said, "We are the Children of Olympus bain to our enimes and hero's of Olympus."

After a very long applause we where going to be sorted. First came Chase Annnabeth, Di'Angelo Nico, Grace Thalia, Jackson Alex, Jackson Percy , Stoll Conner , Stoll Travis and finnaly Valdez Leo. We all got sorted into Gryffindor. After a very fulling feast we went to the tower and got ready and went to bed.

* * *

So did you like there intro? Please post your thoughts in that box!.


	9. The scheme and the rat

"Kay so I usually post on Wednesday but my teachers drowned us in essays so no time!Now onward ho!

* * *

Since we are all the ages of the kids at the school but we teach the headmaster told us this, since our mission/quest is to ultimately help Harry Potter he said that the self defense clases are for the OWL students. So the next morning we got ready, we are aloud to wear normal clothes as long as they have the Gryffindor colour scheme of red and gold._Yess home free baby!_ So I wore a red long sleeve shirt that has gold diagonal stripe black pants with red dye and red Toms. Annabeth wore similar shirt but she wore dark jeans and red converse. Thalia wore a blood red shirt and a black leather jacket over, her pants were gold-ish yellow-ish and she wore red doctor martens. Percy wore a red shirt and the shirt in gold said 'So bright you can't see me!' and normal jeans and high-tops. Leo wore a red shirt and wore jeans with wore a god shirt and dark red pants and black convers and Conner switched colour wore mostly black but he had on a black jacket that had gold accents and probably real gold knowing children of Hades.

Altogether we went down to breakfast and we all also dot our timetables. While we were eating I couldn't help bu notice that people were pointiong and whispering, no but it's not that that bothered me, Chiron has a special class were he teaches us to pay attention of my surroundings, so even at the other end of the Great hall I noticed a hand full of slytherin boys hunched over whipering to each other and Draco was staring our way. When he caught my eye he lip sinked '_Voldemort and invasion, meet me!'_ so I nodded and usured our group out and dragging Percy by the hand since he was happily eating some waffles(AN Do the British eat waffles?).

"So what's up?" Annabeth asked Draco.

"There are 7 Slytherin boys whipering about trying to sneak in some Death Eaters""Still offended" "Shut up Nico!"" and the pink toad upfront may also be a Death Eater or at the least a Death Eater sympathizer."

"So can tell the names so we can keep track of them ?" Nico asked.

"There names are Theodore Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, Cypheus Dolhov , Peter Rockwood, Furis Intuerick and finally Flynn Lifio."

"Sucks to be them with those type of names."mumbled Leo so I ever so innocently whaked in a perfect Gibbs slap.

"Ok well we will watch them and remeber Draco you have to act like all of this isn't real and all that jazz remember?"Annabeth said.

"Yeah yeah jeez violence is not the answer ever heard of that?" Draco mumbled under his breath and got a Gibbs slap also.

* * *

After the whole discussion which by the way gave me the creeps we had potions, one of the only classes we could participate in. We went to the dungeons which where by the way freezing for the lesson. When we got there we pared up, me and Leo , Annabeth and Percy, Thalia and Nico and the Stolls. Suddenly all the chatter ended and a shallow faced man with a hooked nose that seemed to big for his face. He scoweled and stalked down the aisle and turned around, his clock fluttered impressively.

"It seems that we have 8 more students, Chase what do I get if I add more than a pinch of cat spleen to a shrinking solution?"

Annabeth looked up calmly but with a hint of annoyance and said with an even tone" Your solution will ultimately combust said object to which you add the solution."

"Correct 2 points to Gryffindor, Stoll what happens if I eat a poison? What helps?"

"Well proffesor which Stoll there are two of us if you didn't notice."

"Travis!"

" Well Mr to question 1 you will die boom no more Snapey, but if you have enough time you swallow a beazor wich is a kidney of a goat."

"Good but just for sheer cheek you'll lose 1 point for the Gryffindors." with that he turned a round and started writing on the board.

* * *

"Well that was fair ." Travis said after class

"Don't worry about that what worries me more is the way he looked at us, as if he knows who we are, ew there are rats here!" Thalia said

"That's no ordanary rat guys," I said in greek" I saw him in a dream he works for Moldyshorts!" We slowly walked and when no one was llooking Leo grabbed a imperial gold net from his belt(BTW we always have our weapons, duh!) and through it ont the rat and we quickly grabbed the rat. We decided to go up to the Headmasters office and show him.

* * *

Well they caught the rat faced traitor! Till next time


	10. The Questioning

Okay don't murder me I still got a long and healthy life ahead of me! Now read on my children! :D

* * *

**Last Time**

"Guys that's not any rat he works for Moldy shorts!" So we took him to Dumbledore

**Present**

"So what is his password Bubble brain?" Thalia asked me.

"I heard all of his password's are named after candy so I know the perfect people to crack the code, the guys! Percy and I our mother works in a candy shop so we now a lot of candy, the Stolls probably stole a lot , Nico knows candy from 1980 till now and my darling boy friend consumed enough to put a candy shop out of business!"

Just a the boys got ready to name all the candy known to man Sir Dumbles appeared!

"May I ask why aren't you in class?"

"Sorry but Professor Dumbledore we have an interesting discovery, we found Mr. Peter Petigrew here at Hogwarts and we captured him. It's thanks to Alex we caught him." Annabeth explained.

_Aww you make me feel so loved Annabeth._

"I see come in, Jelly Belly"

With that the gargoyle turned and a staircase emerged. The boys jaws were basically on the floor like they didn't expect the all mighty Dumbles to like jelly beans. Once the others went up I noticed Leo hanging back looking very put out. I laughed and came up to Leo and kissed him.

"Come on let's go, the others will be waiting for us."

Leo and I sprinted to find our group standing weapons ready and Dumbldore with his wand. Leo and I looked at each other shrugged and took out our weapons. We joined them and I noticed that a rat seemed to be bound by an invisible force to the chair.

"On 3 I will cast a spell forcing him to transform, then you shall point your weapons either at him or blocking his way. Got it?" Dumbledore explained.

A chorus of yups, got its and do I have to do this (Nico which made me Gibbs slap him) an we went to work. Dumbledore chanted _Huminus Revilio _ and suddenly the rat twitched and started to grow bigger and more human like in his spot sat a mousy haired man. The man had watery blue eyes and a metal glove covering his hand. In a millisecond he tried to attack me and in another millisecond he had a cut on his cheek and was bound to the chair with water binds. Dumbledore approached him with a small vile of a liquid and poured three drops of the liquid down the traitors throat, personally I hoped he would choke and die on it but hey everyone had their own opinion. Leo got out a camcorder that the Hectae bunked charmed to work in a magical place and he pressed 's when I decided to pay attention.

'What is your name?"

What I noticed is that he was trying to fight saying it "Peter William Pettigrew"

" Why are you in Hogwarts?"

"The Dark Lord wishes me to capture the god children and imperious them if that worked to work for the Death Eaters."

" We will never! We fought harder things than a noseless physicopath, how short willed do you think we are!You are such a penny, two-faced and worthless!" I bellowed at him not being able to hold back, Leo came up to me and started to rub soothing circles on my back. I heard Thalia say you go girl in the backround.

"Are you going to harm Harry Potter?"

"The Dark Lord wants me to bring Potter to him so that he could murder him."

"Is Dolores Umbridge a Death Eater?"

'' Yes she is leeking information out of the Minestry."

"Very well, I see that Mr. Valdez caught all of that onto camera so may I please have it and go to your next, I belive you are teaching now."

* * *

**Harry's Point of view(P.O.V)**

After D.A.D.A all 5 years have self defense taught by the Heros of Olympus. As we headed to the pitch I noticed that...

* * *

Cliffy! So what will happen! Please post your thoghts on the story! Toodels!


End file.
